


One Shot

by ioweyouaphonebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioweyouaphonebox/pseuds/ioweyouaphonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel how to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense describing dancing is quite hard.

Drives to motels are always long and silent. Mostly because, each occupant is always lost in their own thoughts.  
Which is why today, Dean decided that some music wouldn't hurt.  
He turned the radio on.  
Today, it decided that Nothing else matters by Metallica was a good song to play.  
Oh.  
Wait.  
Wasn't that-?  
The eldest Winchester looked at the angel in the backseat through the rear view mirror.  
Catching Castiel's eye, he looked inside those infinite blue eyes and got lost for a moment before he shook himself and saw the recognition instead.  
Castiel remembered.  
So did he.  
They both did.  
**** 2 months earlier ****  
Dean whistled as he walked in looking around the grand plaza, Castiel at his side. Sam had decided that researching would be a better waste of his time and promised he would meet them later.  
The decor was beautiful and matching with chairs and tables in a perfect circle around the edges of the room.  
The space in the middle was perfect for dancers Which he now realized, was actually full of them. Partners twirling and laughing together, moving to match the rhythm and speed of the song, promising each other a night of happiness. It looked pretty fucking awesome.  
The glass roof above them let everyone know that it was pretty dark outside even though it was early. Ish.  
Wow, you could practically feel the money in the air.  
The two men decided to go near the back, blending in and watching out for their man. Or woman. Or whatever.  
Well, we may as well try and get a better look.  
"Hey, hey Cas" Dean nudged the man beside him with his elbow. He looked less than happy at being interrupted mid-search. "We should dance" The hunter stated, half-joking, half- serious.  
"We're on a case, Dean" A matter-of-fact tone replied.  
Damn cases.  
He took comfort in the fact that Cas didn't reject the IDEA of dancing, it was just because they were on a case.  
Before Dean could respond a redhead approached them casually, carrying 2 glasses of champagne, neatly stepping out of all the couples way.  
She handed them each one glass and introduced herself as Jane.  
"Detective James " Dean fed her his latest alias whilst flipping his FBI badge at her. He liked James- had a nice ring to it. He then pointed at Cas. "And, this is Detective Milton" He smiled his most innocent smile.  
The angel opened his mouth to protest against the lie.  
Why would Dean say that's his name?  
It's not his name.  
What is he doing?  
It was too late, however, as Jane spoke once again.  
"Soo..you two going to dance anytime soon?"  
Her smirk spread across her face as she saw the reaction on both the men's faces.  
" Ah, you see we don't swi-"  
"We're on a case" Castiel interrupted smoothly.  
"A case?" An elegant eyebrow rose. "Really? Who knew?"  
"Well, I sincerely hope no one knows"  
"Really now?"  
"Yes, you see, we're inve-"  
"WOW, Detective, there is no need to overwhelm the beautiful lady"  
Dean smiled at her again this time it was his best "excuse him, he's new" smile. He gave a completely different look at Castiel.  
Jane smiled back.  
She was pretty hot.  
"Well,it's your loss detectives" And with that she practically sashayed away.  
Literally.  
Damn.  
"She's right you know. It is your loss" A sudden new voice spoke.  
Whoever had dared to speak, had probably learnt their lesson about startling fake detectives.  
Especially since a gun was now trained on them.  
"WHOA! Hold on there, Dean." It took a moment to realise that it had been Sammy that had spoken.  
"Jesus, Sammy. You scared me " Dean put his gun away. "Next time, warn me when you're going to do that, okay?" He started muttering to himself about how one day Sammy was going to give him a heart attack.  
The younger Winchester ignored him.  
"Hello, Sam."  
"Cas!" He smiled at the angel, before adding. "At least you didn't try to murder me" He looked at Dean, who now had a hand on his heart, thankful it was still beating.  
"It seems that for a trained and deadly hunter, Dean scares quite easily"  
"Ha! That was nothing, you should see him on planes"  
"I AM still here you know" His hand was still on his heart.  
"Yes we can see that, Miss Kansas" Sam interjected. He looked quite proud of himself for making that joke.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
"So, Sammy, what do you have for us?"  
"Weeeelll, you see, the thing is, we're looking for the siren right? It just so happens that, she, well-"  
"Just spit it out, Sam"  
He earned the mother of bitchfaces for that one.  
"Thesirenistheredheadwomanthatgaveyoupoisonedchamp agnes" Sam rushed the sentence out and pointed at the woman, that had managed to make it across the other side of the room. Behind the load of dancers.  
Shit.  
Dean looked at his champagne glass.  
It was still full.  
Cas' glass?  
Yep, full.  
Thank fucking god. For once in his life, he had done something right.  
He had steered clear of the poison.  
Wait,  
"How do you know they were poisoned?"  
"I saw her poisoning them"  
Oh.  
"Fair enough."  
How were they supposed to get to her?  
It would take too long to skim through all the tables, with so many people eating and talking. Plus walking sucks and it's not like they could run.  
But they could dance.  
Yes, that was the easiest way to get there.  
Of course, it was.  
No other option.  
"Cas, I have an idea." The angel turned his scrutinizing gaze from Sam to Dean although it softened a tiny bit.  
Dean was used to that.  
"Yes, Dean?" He tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out the master plan.  
"Let's dance."  
The eldest Winchester smiled his most charming smile, wow, there are a lot of smile giving out today, and offered Cas his hand.  
"I..No,Dean. I'm sorry."  
The immediate effect it had on Dean's face from, hopeful and charming to sad, although it was hidden well, was not pleasurble to see. The hand dropped down to his side again.  
No.  
He didn't mean it like that.  
"It's not that I don't want to dance with you, Dean " The angel reassured him. "It's just that, we're on a case."  
"Excatly"  
"But I don't understand how dancing is going to help"  
"Because we-"  
Hold on a minute "Cas, you have danced before...right?"  
Blue eyes looked away and a shy hand rose to his neck, rubbing it gently. It was a nervous tactic Dean had gotten used to seeing.  
"Oh my god" Dean breathed. "You've never danced before."  
"Look, I've never found the time or need to learn." Castiel's gruff voice muttered his defense.  
"Okay, that's it. I am so teaching you how to dance. Case or not."  
At least the smile was back. Ah, and so was the hand.  
"Uh, I don't think so"  
The hand motioned at him to hurry up.  
He was going to regret this but he slipped his hand inside the extended rougher one.  
It fit perfectly. A matching jigsaw piece.  
The room seemed to hold it's breath as the angel in a trench coat walked shyly beside the hunter in the suit.  
As if on cue, a new song began to play. Nothing else matters by...Metallica.  
Perfect to waltz to.  
They reached the middle of the dance floor and it seemed like they were alone. No couples. No siren. Sammy had vanished somewhere. It was just like it should be.  
Green eyes met blue.  
"Okay, Cas, normally this isn't really my thing but I'll make an exception."  
The angel just looked at him.  
"It's kind of simple, " He pointed at his right foot. "All you need to do, is follow my foot okay?"  
"Follow your foot..."  
It did sound kind of weird.  
"What, I mean is, when I put my foot back, all you have to do is follow it."  
There was a nod.  
"Let's do a trial run."  
Dean stepped back with his right and Castiel quickly followed with his left somewhat hesitantly.  
"Hey, you got it."  
Next, Dean stepped sideways to the left and Cas followed, then forward and right and back again.  
It continued like that for a while.  
Tight grips relaxed gently and steps became smooth and elegant.  
The music flowed gently around them, fueling their moves, making them go faster, slower, to rise slightly or bend a little.  
"You're pretty good at this."  
"They're quite simple steps."  
"We could always go around in a circle?" There was a spread of worry on Cas' face.  
"Relax" Dean stroked Cas' back soothingly. He didn't even realise. " It's basically doing the same steps but in a circle"  
Dean eased Cas to the right with his foot, confident Cas would follow his movement. He did, after having a mini panic attack. They moved round and round in a circle but not in a circle, Dean lead sometimes and sometimes Cas lead.  
When Dean extended his left to the side and Cas followed but then stepped back, taking the lead, the hunter smiled his approval.  
The angel offered his smile in return.  
"Huh, nice one Cas."  
"I am a celestial being" But the small smile on the angel's lips showed how happy he was at the comment.  
And, as if he wanted to prove the point, he stopped abruptly and extended a hand which was holding Dean's, outwards.  
His intent was clear.  
He wanted Dean to spin.  
Which he did.  
Miracles never cease to exist.  
"Now you're just showing off" And they started dancing again, around the room, oblivious to the people watching them, looking at the love inside their eyes that they couldn't see or wouldn't. Round and round, they went, learning new steps as they continued, discovering more about each other. Little things like where to add a little pressure to make them go right or left or how some places were strictly off limits since it was where they were ticklish.  
There were about 2 incidents.  
It was an intimate dance and at the same time it wasn't.  
All good things must come to an end, however and as the music began to slow down and fade, Dean had a small inner debate about whether he should dip Cas or not.  
Well, why the fuck not?  
Startled, Castiel grabbed on to something to hold on to. Namely, Dean Winchester's neck.  
Which meant, their mouth were now, inches apart.  
All he had to do, was close the space and he would be able to feel those lips.  
He closed the space.  
It was a small, chaste kiss, and that was the beauty of it. It wasn't aggressive or hungry but quick and innocent. The tingling sensation didn't fade for a while.  
It could easily pass as the best kiss Dean had ever had and probably the first for Castiel.  
They straightened up and a couple of people applauded.  
Dean bowed and Cas simply titled his head.  
Walking back to their previous spot at the edge of the room, a smug looking Sammy came into view.  
"Wipe that smile off your face." Dean glared at him.  
"Oh, right, yes I'm so sorry." Sam cocked his head to his side and started stroking an invisible beard before brightening up like he had just had an epiphany. "Oh wait, no I'm not."  
"Oh, shut up" There was a ghost of a smile.  
Sam was laughing gently now.  
Wait.  
The siren.  
Shit.  
The hunter looked wildly around, searching for Jane.  
"Don't worry, Dean. I took care of it whilst you were kissing the love of your life"  
Dean weighed the pros and cons of murdering his little brother in public.  
On the one hand, he would probably go to prison.  
But on the other, Castiel could always break him out.  
Cas.  
He looked at the man beside him and the angel entwined their fingers together.  
"Come on bitch, let's go"  
"JERK!" Sam didn't even miss a beat.  
The 3 of them walked out together, their jobs done. Thanks to Sam.  
All in all it was a good night.

****

Sammy saw how Castiel and his brother looked at each other.  
"Oh my god, if you two kiss in front of me, I swear to god, I'll murder you both." Sam gagged.  
"Maybe we should, just to see your reaction" Dean spared hiis brother a cocky smile.  
"I don't understand how we can do that, if I'm at the back. It requires a bit of a contortion doesn't it?" Castiel joined the conversation.  
Both brothers stared at him.  
"What? I was merely confused." He shrugged.  
"Oh Cas.." The fondness in Dean's voice was evident.  
"Urgh. Get a room"  
Typical baby brother. Just had to go and ruin the mood. "We have a room. At Bobby's" Cas offered helpfully "It was an expression, Cas" Sam sounded exasperated.  
"But, we DO have a room"  
"I know that,Cas. I was jus- Forget it." The younger Winchester rose his hands in the air in a surrender sign.  
Dean laughed at his expression and Castiel joined in.  
"He was kidding, Sam" The hunter explained.  
"He what?!"  
Sure enough, Castiel was still smiling in the rear view mirror.  
Before, Sam could think of a witty comeback, they arrived at the motel.  
"We're here"  
Dean parked the impala carefully and everyone stepped out.  
The brothers grabbed their bags and Castiel went ahead to book their room.

Once everyone was inside and had unpacked what little possessions they had, it was decided that they deserved a good night's rest.  
Except for the angel of course, who stayed up and watched over his two favourite humans.  
Making sure no harm could come to them.


End file.
